Även skurken själv har sina rädslor
by deigoboom
Summary: Obito upplever en förfärlig värld med sin älskare Deidara bakom det hela. Vad i hela friden har hänt? Varför känner inte Deidara igenom honom? Oneshot. Rated K för vanliga svordomar. Obito x Deidara.


Molnen visade sig inte vara av godhet. Solen hade inte tittat fram på flera veckor heller, bara moln. Inget regn - det var nästan som Gud själv var förbannad. Och med _Gud _menades inte Pein utan blondinen själv - **Deidara**.

Det var något riktigt skumt som hade inträffat. Det var inte någon av Akimichi klanens jutsur som hade orsakat detta, kanske var det något relaterat men självaste tekniken var från The Hidden Rock - tonåringens hemby.

Men han var ju sådär sju gånger större än en vanlig människa, bar krona och var bara rent ut sagt sträng. Hans passion för konst var helt bortspolad. Det enda som spelade roll var makt, skapa straff, och äta. Med den kraft som han nu hade kunde han nästan göra vad som helst verkade det som. Alla fick jobba åt honom, även Kagerna. För ingen kunde vinna nu, det var som att hoppet bara hade gått upp i rök.

Han hade även en egen tron som han satt i dagligen. Sur såg han ut också, aldrig ett leende på läpparna.

Obito var själv förbaskat förvirrad av situationen som hade ställt till det rejält för alla. Inte ens han var stark nog nu. Han hade gömt sig själv för att bli hindrad från att bli beställt runt som alla andra. Världen hade ju nu bliven övertagen av en diktator. Men där satt han, med sitt långa blonda hår, med sina fantastiska underbara blåa ögon, på tronen sin. Det var dags att kriga emot. Obito älskade Deidara, även fast den andre hade blivit totalt nollställd. Det var som att någon hade tagit över hans liv med alla dessa nya krafter. Det var både sorgligt och läskigt - och det var därför något var tvungen att göras.

Uchihan satt i ett litet skyddsrum under marken tillsammans med Pein, Itachi och Kisame. De ville inte vara i Deidaras väg. De hade diskuterat många gåtor om rakt av _hur _och _varför_? _Varför _hade det blivit såhär?

De andra visste ju då inte hur mycket Obito älskade blondinen, men det var för deras egna liv de ville ha ett svar och sätta stopp till allt detta. Itachi hade många gånger föreslagit om att använda Susano'o på högaste level, även om det dödade honom. Men innan Obito hade fått chansen att svara, hade bara Kisame protesterat i sorg. Verkade som de var väldigt mycket nära. Pein hade sagt att han kunde inget göra, eftersom Deidara översåg alla Rinnganens krafter.

- Jag har då inga mer föreslag. Susano'o kanske är för ynkligt i jämfört med honom iallafall, muttrade Itachi. Kisame blickade den yngre mannen bekymrat, som att han ville lägga till något i medkänsla. Men inget kom. Det var som att hajen var rädd för min reaktion.

Tystnad uppstod. Ingen visste väl vad vi skulle göra. Det fanns liksom ingenstans att börja.

- Nå. Det finns ju en sak vi inte har testat än, meddelade jag halft till mig själv, och halft till de andra. Jag var inte säkert på att om det skulle fungera, men jag sa det med mod i rösten och lät mig inte bli rädd av känslan. Resten av teamet tittade på mig som stora frågetecken.

- Varför använda våld, när kanske en vanlig konversation skulle ge hopp i detta fall? Kanske är han den typen som tar illa mods med ord, forsatte jag medans jag blickade de andra igenom hålet i masken. Pein nickade.

- Deidara tar sig inte till ord.

Såklart. Itachi verkade ju alltid vara så förbannat negativ om allting. Eller så ville han bara visa sig större än mig inför de andra.

- Jag bryr mig inte. Jag går. Vi måste prova allt vi kan.

Jag ställde mig upp, och vände mig till dörren. Ingen svarade.

Ingen utav oss hade inte varit ute på veckor. Hur såg det verkligen ut där ute? Såg det ut som en vanlig sommardag, eller var det bara katastrof? I tanke med att Deidara gillar förstörelse så skulle det inte förvåna mig om det såg helt förfärligt ut.

Trappstegen försvann från bordet när jag gick upp för trappan. Itachi suckade, och skakade på huvudet hopplöst.

Luckan till skyddsrummet var under en buske, nu mera en rutten hög av små kvistar. Jag studerade omgivningen mållös. Inte ett grönt grästrå så långt ögat nådde, inte något grönt alls. Bara ruttet, döda träd, grå himmel.

Helvete också.

Jag stängde luckan efter jag gått ur gången intill skyddsrummet, och tog mig ännu en titt omkring. Tronen och det blonda håret var synligt ungefär två kilometer rakt fram - nu gällde det.

Medans jag begav mig dit, såg jag hur folk sprang fram och tillbaka rakt över horisonten. Jag såg hur den där statyn bara blev större och större. Det var läskigt. Inte ens jag själv, Obito Uchiha, skulle vilja ha sådan stor makt. Visst, jag ville utföra mina planer på ett maktfullt sätt, men inte såhär.

Jag hörde hur blondinen talade entonigt till slavarna sina, hur ekot spred sig igenom landet. Det var något som gjorde mig extra ledsen om honom. Han slutade inte ens sina meningar med _un_.

Det var fasen nog nu!

På ett ögonblick stod jag på Deidara's knä utan att bli upptäckt. Jag började klättra upp på hans Akatsuki kappa. Han var som ett berg av något slag som någon skulle vilja bestiga.

Sasori kom springande långt där nere med armarna fulla av rullar.

- Herre, Sasori pustade ut långt där nere. Han verkade nervös medans jag upptäckte hur blondinen log ondskt från hans axel. Vad nu? Jag satt mig ned för att analysera vad detta samtal nu skulle kunna handla om. Rödhåringen väntade på bekräftelse om att han kunde forsätta sin mening, vilket bara var en kall blick från Deidara.

- J-Ja! Buren som vi satt Hidan i har tyvärr spräckt sönder-  
- VARFÖR? röt blondinen högt. Det skavde nästan i öronen.  
- Han har fått för många barn... Mer än hälften har dött..

Man såg hur ilsken Deidara var. Men han dämpade ilskan in i sig igen.

- Bygg en större bur då? Hur låter det? Ska jag behöva TÄNKA för er också?

Ironin i rösten, nästan som min själv när jag var riktigt förbannad. Nu i hans vackra röst som en gång pratat om svävande fåglar uppe i den blåa fria himlen. Den röst som en gång sagt _jag älskar dig _tusentals gånger. Fruktansvärt. Det var precis vad detta var. Vad fan hade hänt?

- Men.. M-Men vi ville bara fråga dig så du inte skulle bli arg för att vi börjat på ett projekt utan din tillåtel- , Sasori avslutade sin mening när han såg hur hatet växte i Deidaras ögon. Han visste precis vad blondinen ville. Så han stack så fort som möjligt.

- Jävla idiot... suckade Deidara. Nu var det min chans. Jag hoppade förbi blondinens ögon för att väcka hans uppmärksamhet, och landade på hans mage, eftersom han nästan låg på tronen. Det fungerade. Han blickade mig bedömande.

- Deidara, började jag. Det var nästan omöjligt att inte börja gråta just då. Tänk om jag inte skulle lyckas? Vad skulle jag göra då?

Deidara satt upp med en smäll på armstödet. Han glodde på mig i hat.

- VEM TROR DU ATT DU ÄR? , röt han högt. Högt nog för att alla skulle titta dit.

- Det är ju jag.. Obito..

- OBITO? röt han ännu högre.

- Ja.. Deidara, varför gör du det här? Vad hände? Du är inte dig själv..

- Jag är mig själv lika mycket som jag alltid varit - kung. Hur jäkla bortskämd tror du att du är? Visar du ingen respekt för mig alls? Du skall få ditt straff!

- Nej. Förut var du mindre, och du var aldrig arg. Inte på det här sättet. Du sökte inte efter makt på det här sättet. Du brydde dig om dina explosioner, om mig.. och om att vara fri. Du nämnde aldrig något sånt här. Du var inte sån..

Jag kände hur gråten växte i halsen min. Det var så otroligt jobbigt. Det kändes som han inte ens lyssnade. Som att han totalt hade glömt bort allting.

- Skitsnack.

Jag kunde inte hindra mig själv från att snyfta i sorg, jag kunde inte hindra tårarna från att strömma ner bakom masken. Jag vinklade huvudet ner.

Jag gav verkligen upp nu.

Deidaras ansiktsuttryck övergick från extremt förbannad till något mer förvirrad. Som att han aldrig sett en ledsen individ. Ja, även om han inte såg mitt ledsna ansikte bakom masken så verkade det som han såg igenom den på något sätt. Hörsel hade han då såklart.. Han tog upp mig med sin högra hand försiktigt.

- Att gråta kommer inte hjälpa dig någonvart, lipsill, muttrade blondinen nästan snällt, men hade fortfarande den där bitchiga tonen vid slutet av meningen.

Jag kände hur gråten ökade i kraft. Sedan såg jag inte mycket mer vad som hände. En enorm mun slukade mig på en sekund. Var det hans hand som..?

* * *

Svetten rann i ansiktet medans jag ryckte mig upp ur madrassen, panikslagen. Var det bara en dröm, eller vad? Det vita linnet jag bar var varmt, och de skogsgröna kallingarna var halft synliga från under tecket. Brevid mig, låg en blondin som sov tungt och fridfullt.

En dröm.

Utan att tänka på att jag nu skulle väcka Deidara ur sin sömn, slog jag armarna om honom hårt. Åh, vilken lättnad!

Mummel uppstod med den där underbara rösten.

- Un.. Vad nu..?

_Un._ Tack snälla Gud!

- Inget.. Jag kände bara för att krama dig, förklarade jag lugnt medans jag sniffade hans hår i förälskelse.

Han slog armarna runt mig också, fast sömnig var han. Det syndes.

Vi låg ned, och kramades in till sömnen igen. Fast denna gång blev det en lite mer trevlig dröm...


End file.
